end_of_days_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
STATS [http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheetview.php?sheetid=826839 Max] Female NG Human Synthesist, Level 6, Init +2, HP 73(68)/73(68), Speed AC 13, Touch 10, Flat-footed 13, CMD 18, Fort +4, Ref +4, Will +7, CMB +8, Base Attack Bonus 4 Mighty Composite Longbow '+7 ( 1d10+4, x3) '''BITE - CHARLIE '+9 (1d6+4, x2) 'SLAM - CHARLIE '+9 (2d6+4, x2) '''leather armor, ring of protection (+2 Armor, +1 Shield) Abilities Str 18, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 19, Wis 14, Cha 18 Condition None = § H A R L I E § HP 68 AC 21 (25 with Mage Armor) = +2 Dex, +8 natural armor, +2 Shield Melded ; Saves Fort (+8), Ref (+6), Will (+5); Attack Bite +9 (1d6+4), Slam +9 (2d6+4), 2 claws +9 (1d4+4); Ability Scores Str 18, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Darkvision, link, share spells, Evasion. Devotion 'Maxima (MAX) Webber ' Maxima was born to Samantha Webber, a single mother, in Ylati. Max grew up mostly alone with her mother, never meeting other relatives. Her mother had told her they had a big arguing a long long time ago and they couldn’t go back until things calmed down. Beyond that, Max didn’t really care of what other people thought of her. She was a little girl with too big of an imagination and love for books. She could spend hours to no end reading all kinds of topics (she favored myths, history and the arcane) and she would observe the world around her in awe. Even as a small child, she dreamed for one day to become a great mage to explore beyond this reality and find her place in the “world”. She always felt out of place, as if she was missing something. This only made it more difficult to socialize with other kids, who already called her a bastard and made fun of her. One day, after finishing a novel, she realized it was past dinner time and her stomach was complaining. Her mother hadn’t come back from her usual shopping that afternoon. After asking help from a friendly neighbor, they eventually found that her mother had been mugged and killed. With no evident immidiate family, she was taken to the local orphanage while they attempted to find and contact her relatives. Max’s life was crumbling around her, not sure how was she supposed to live on. There is where she met Tassara. Max was younger than her, but not by much; even then, the redheaded girl made sure she felt welcomed and loved. She was one of the oldest around there, as not many wished to adopt a “half-witted” girl like Tassara. This didn’t seem to bother her, as she saw the orphanage itself as her family. Yes, Tassy wasn’t very bright, but her heart was gold and she helped Max through her mourning. Tassara convinced her to follow her dreams, as that’s what her mother would have wanted. Max promised she would make her mother proud, wherever she was. They both started looking out on each other on their own ways, almost like sisters. Some months later, a woman, Helen, claiming to be a distant aunt of hers finally showed up by the orphanage. She wasn’t thrilled to pick the girl up but she assured “If I don’t, no one will, and I can’t live with that”. Max was unsure of what to do… it seemed like the woman had means to help her with her studies and “reach her dream” but she also didn’t want to leave Tassara. The girl encouraged her to follow the path of her dream. Max promised her she would one day come to look for her. “By then I might be a cleric, like Brother Menik” Tassara chuckled. “May the dreams of the past be the reality of the future” With that, Max left with Helen. Max never figured out at what degree Helen was a relative of her. She simply knew her mother and refused to go into details. The woman was a loner herself and was unsure of how to raise a child. She provided Max with books and education but that was it. They only crossed words at breakfast and dinner and when something came up at the school. Max was fine with that. She eventually made it to a mage academy, to what she thought it was the true beggining of her “dream journey”. It was more accurate than she would imagine. During her first research and experiments, she summoned something, someone, by accident. At first Max was unsure what this entity was. With further investigation she realized it was an Eidolon, a creature from another plane. A benevolent creature that changed shapes and evolved. The creature had taken interest on her for a while, but only now he had been able to contact her. There was some link between them that even Max couldn’t understand yet. Their essence resonated on each other almost as she had just find a piece of her own soul. So… she welcomed it back, fusing with the outsider. She named him Charlie. Since then she feels much more secure when he’s summoned. He takes after the form of some kind of draconic creature. When Max summons him, a rune glows on her forehead and he takes form around her like some kind of armor with 4 arms and a pair of wings. She uses a cloak to conceal most of her features in this state.